Hell isn't that bad
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: Tidus entered Hell when he moved to Besaid.This new school teaches him about life and how its filled with: insane people, love, emotions, friendship and again more insane people. TxY RxG


**Okay so I am starting a new story. Why? I need to do something else other than my other stories. I have been struggling with school it so annoying. My exams are in two weeks time, 5 in the same week. So much fun! Oh i can't wait to have THAT emotional breakdown. Those who do A levels understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**XXX**

"Get up you lazy bastard! It's time for school!!" A loud, gruff voice yelled through the quiet house. Tidus's eyes shot open, did Auron have to be so loud in the morning, a quick look at his clock told Tidus it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Tidus groaned and flung himself out of bed, taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror and then smirking at his reflection. Tidus opened his door and headed towards the bathroom. Walking up to the door and turning it, he realized the door was locked. Tidus tutted and sighed:

"Rikku!" He yelled "Get out of the bathroom! I NEED LIKE TWO HOURS!"

"Tell me about it" A voice muttered from behind him. Tidus turned around to see his little sister standing behind him, giving him a glare. Tidus rolled his eyes:

"Okay, okay, I am so very sorry that I assumed that you where in the bathroom. In my defence you only care about looking like a street walker for all those guys out there." Rikku rolled her eyes

"Dear brother I will forgive you for that. Is it Auron or Gippal in the bathroom?" Tidus smirked:

"Gippal of course" He grinned.

Gippal was Tidus's best friend and Rikku's...Well on and off boyfriend. Gippal had been living with them ever since his parents died when he and Tidus were five years old, and Rikku was three. They were now nineteen and Rikku seventeen, both of them were coming into there last year of school. They use to live with Auron who was Tidus and Rikku's guardian after their dad disappeared in the big town of Zanarkand, which was until two weeks ago.

Auron was offered a new job in the small town of Besaid, now they all have to go to a new school. None the less they weren't thrilled about it.

The door opened and Gippal walked out, steam following him out the door. Tidus's eye twitched:

"You better of left some hot water for me" Tidus warned, Gippal grinned at him and skipped off. Rikku rolled her eyes and tutted, muttering something about blonde freaks

"Hey! I am not a freak, far from it" Tidus jibbed, feigning looking hurt. Rikku tutted:

"Not you, you arrogant son of a..."

"...Hey! Calm down it was a joke, I know you where talking about.."

"I BETTER HEAR WATER RUNNING SOON!" Auron yelled. Tidus and Rikku glanced at each other, before Tidus pushed her over and shut the door behind him. He wasn't going to be the last to get a shower. And Rikku continued to hate blonde guys.

**XXX**

"Waffle time, waffle time!" Gippal sang putting waffles into the toaster. Tidus walked down the stairs and sighed at the sight. Gippal was a bit on the mental side, well you would be if your parents were killed in front of you...Or it could be that he fell of the slide at the playground and landed on his head. Tidus blames the latter. Rikku came down half an hour later, to see Gippal still eating waffles and Tidus with cereal:

"Want waffles?" Gippal asked her:

"Nope I'm okay, I'm not hungry..." Rikku trailed off looking out the window. Tidus looked at her:

"Don't worry about today, okay?" Tidus said grinning at her, Rikku wasn't really worried. Tidus just liked to play a game called 'poke the bear.'

"I'll worry if I want too" Rikku snapped. Rikku grabbed her books and put them in her bag. She then got up and walked into the living room, grabbing her makeup bag and putting it into her bag as well. Auron walked into the room and looked at the three teenagers, and there expressions. He groaned:

"Rikku, come up cheer up, none of the girls will hate you because all the boys want in your pants. Tidus, any more aftershave and you might die of solvent abuse and Gippal, what the hell are you wearing?" Gippal laughed:

"I'm wearing every colour I could find in my wardrobe!"

"...I can see that, right! Are you ready?"

"Yes" The teenagers droned.

**XXX**

Tidus opened the car door, and got out holding the door open for Gippal and Rikku before slamming it shut. He gave Auron the finger as he drove off. Tidus groaned as he looked up at the building that was his new supposed school. It was small, with only two floors to it. And from the looks of it the football pitch was very small as well. He didn't even see a swimming pool. How in the hell would he train here. Zanarkand's best football and blitzball champion, now stuck in Besaid, where there doesn't seem to even be a blitzball stadium.

Rikku took a step forward and turned back to face the two boys:

"Well might as well get it over with." And with that Rikku walked into the building. Gippal ran after her. Tidus stood for a few more seconds before walking in. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Tidus looked up at the sky. It was a pale blue, with no clouds in the sky at all, a perfect day for a blitzball match. Too bad he was in hell. Tidus sighed and entered the building.

The halls where a dull cream colour, dull, dull, dull. It reminded Tidus of a prison; the walls just had posters of upcoming events that where happening in the school. Tidus looked up at the room numbers, he was looking for 12B. It was his morning class, English.

Aha! There it is. Tidus sighed and walked into the room; he eyed the nearest seat and sat down in it, not even bothering to look over at his neighbour. All these people where just island lovers anyway, he wanted nothing to do with them, he was only here for a year after all...Or until Auron gets fired, which will hopefully be very soon. Tidus looked at the people in front of him, it was two boys, one with blonde hair and none with red hair, and they seemed to be arguing with each other:

"Excuse me; um can I sit beside you?" A voice asked. Tidus turned around his eyes meeting emerald and sapphire ones. Tidus sat back slightly, taking in the image of the brunette girl in front of him, she was beautiful. Tidus just stared at the girl as she smiled upon him:

"Hey Yuna!" A voice called, Tidus snapped up and seen a blue haired boy waving over in his direction, this girl must be Yuna: "Come sit beside me!" He called. Yuna turned around and gave a quick bow to Tidus before walking off in the direction of the blue haired boy. Tidus scoffed. Well that was unexpected, who knew there would be beautiful girls in a place like this. The two boys in front of him turned around, Tidus glanced at them and then looked away, but they continued to stare. Annoyed Tidus threw them a glare:

"Have you got a problem?" He asked growling. The red haired boy cowered slightly while the blonde haired boy just grinned:

"I'm Miheal, but you can call me Mel, this is Matt" The blonde haired boy replied: "I your interested in Yuna, yes she is quite pretty isn't she, but I wouldn't even try to go there"

"Why" Tidus asked: "Is she frigid or something?" Mel laughed and shook his head:

"Her father is lord Braska, mayor of Luca, the largest city here in Spira" Mel replied, Tidus scoffed:

"Luca's nothing I'm from Zanarkand" He replied grinning and putting his hands behind his head, leaning back.

"So that's why you have that smug attitude" Matt said grinning: "You should come with us at lunch time"

"Alright then, everyone else seems like a bunch of assholes if you ask me. Especially that guy with the blue hair"

"That's Seymour" Mel replied:

"Yeah in case you haven't noticed his trying to get into Yuna as well. Good luck to him" Matt muttered: "Yuna seems intimidated by him"

"Well he is a bit of a freak" Tidus muttered, causing Mel and Matt to laugh. At that moment the teacher walked into the room and introduced himself as Wakka, a teacher that lets us call him by his name, now that's a guy Tidus's can get to like. It seems that Wakka is also the football and blitzball coach as well as being an English teacher. Wakka handed out the novels as well as introducing Tidus to the class. He then asked them to turn to page one and he began reading Romeo and Juliet. Tidus felt like banging his head on the table. Who really reads this Shakespeare shit for enjoyment, it's more of a punishment, guy meets girl, they fall in love, they die. What a lovely story I'll make it into a novel and sell millions, years later people will still be reading it, slowing despising me because I write in such an old fashion:

"Stupid Shakespeare" Tidus muttered, the bell rang and Tidus packed up, ready for his next class. Mel and Matt turned to him:

"What class you in next?" They asked him in unison. Tidus shot them a strange look; it was like dealing with clones:

"Chocobo breeding, what the fuck! I never signed up for that!" seriously Chocobo breeding is a class?

"Well we're in Potions now, you learn to make all cool things, like phoenix downs and potions and stuff." Matt replied: "I think you'll enjoy it"

"I won't enjoy Chocobo breeding, I might kill myself, or the Chocobo" Matt and Mel grinned before they packed up their stuff and left the classroom, waving Tidus a goodbye before they left. Tidus walked up to Wakka:

"Yes Mr Pryde, what is it?" Wakka asked turning around and looking at him

"I want to join the blitzball and football team, sign me up" Wakka laughed:

"You're going to have to go for tryouts you know" he replied, Tidus groaned:

"You know and I know that I am the best of the best, so why don't we skip the formalities and you just put me on the team" Tidus replied grinning. Wakka smiled and nodded:

"Fine, fine you're on the team, you start next week" Wakka said grinning. Tidus smirked and walked out of the room, when he opened the door he saw Yuna standing there. She looked up and smiled at him:

"I didn't properly introduce myself earlier, I am Yuna Evans, I am the head of the committee here in school and it is my job to welcome newcomers like yourself, so you don't feel scared or lonely." Yuna replied putting her hand on her heart. Tidus scoffed, this girl was just a fake. Like all the others.

"Run along little girl or you're going to miss class" Tidus snapped at her, Yuna was taken at back by this remark, what did she say to upset him? Yuna frowned:

"I don't think I like your tone" She said. Tidus shot a glare at her:

"I don't need fake girls leeching onto me, now run along before you miss your precious class." Yuna huffed and stormed off. Tidus sighed, what a waste:

"That wasn't very nice" A voice said from behind him, Tidus turned around to see Rikku standing behind him folding her arms. Tidus laughed:

"Yeah well I don't care, this place completely sucks, I've only found two interesting people in this school and they're both guys. No decent girls at all." Tidus complained, Rikku sighed rolling her eyes at the idiot of a brother she has:

"You've only been here an hour, you haven't seen everybody yet" Rikku complained, her brother was so melodramatic.

"Seen enough people to guess" Tidus shrugged, sighing.

"You're impossible" Rikku sighed, dropping her head and walking away, flashing the finger to him from behind her back

"Yeah I know." Tidus muttered. With that Tidus walked on to class. Grunting Tidus flung his bag over his shoulder, what an annoying day, he would prefer to be sitting in the Zanarkand High playing field, checking out the cheerleaders and laughing with his friends. He was the most popular guy there, all the girls loved him, but here he's nothing. Imagine that. He came from Zanarkand for Shiva's sake!

"Oomph" Tidus grunted as he collided with something heavy, Tidus looked up to see Seymour grinning at him. Tidus groaned, great he's going to be assed raped by this asshole:

"What the hell do you want?" Tidus snapped: "Fucking get out of my way, aren't you late for class blue hair?" Seymour sniggered and ran his fingers through his blue hair:

"Got courage talking to me like that, and for your information I am on my free period now"

"Wow you are amazing, you know your timetable you deserve a hand" Tidus started clapping: "You're not as stupid as you look, I'm surprised" Seymour growled, he moved closer to Tidus so Tidus could feel his breath on his face. Tidus's blood boiled, who the hell does this guy think he is?

"You threatened my girlfriend Yuna" Seymour muttered, Tidus was taken aback by this response:

"W-what?" Tidus didn't threaten her, did he? No of course he didn't, stupid little girl of course she would of went crying to her boyfriend.

"You heard me you threatened her!" Seymour spat. Tidus rolled her eyes:

"Oh yes I came at her with a shovel and a knife and yelled 'Give me your lunch money!'" Tidus said sarcastically. Seymour stepped away from Tidus. A few seconds later Mel and Matt came around the corner:

"Welcome to hell Tidus" Seymour said, walking away. Tidus felt a chill run down his spine. Not because he was scared of Seymour, hell no! But for some reason, the boy was very unnerving. He should be locked away, with the key destroyed, or given to Gippal for safe keeping. Nothing gets past him.

"What was that about?" Mel asked Tidus. Tidus turned around to look at the two boys:

"I have no idea" He replied: "He has some weird image that I threatened Yuna!"

"Yuna talked to you?" Matt asked, his eyes alert, Tidus looked at him and raised his eyebrow:

"Yes?" He answered, unsure of why Matt sounded so shocked: "Why?" Matt laughed:

"Yuna must like you" He replied: "She's normally too scared to talk to any other guy encase Seymour gets a hold of them and beats the shit out of them"

"I'd like to see him try and beat me up" Tidus mocked: "I guess I should apologise to Yuna" he added. Mel smiled and grabbed Matt by the shoulders:

"Well we have to go, we're supposed to be doing a message for Lulu our Potions teacher, she loves the black magic I tell you" Mel and Matt left. Tidus stood and looked around him for a moment:

"Shit" He muttered: "I forget where I'm supposed to go. Fuck it" Tidus turned around and walked in the direction of the Blitzball pool. There was one after all.


End file.
